Kyo Kusanagi
Kyo Kusanagi (草薙 京, Kusanagi Kyō) é o personagem principal da Orochi Saga em The King of Fighters. Ele foi introduzido primeiramente em The King of Fighters '94 como o líder do Japan team. Ele é rival de Iori Yagami e K'. Ele foi introduzido pela primeira vez como um arrogante e delinquente estudante do ensino médio que é o herdeiro do clã Kusanagi, um dos três clãs que selou a lendária entidade cobra, Orochi, 1,800 anos atrás. Seu clã exerce poderes de pirocinese, um poder herdado que alguns membros obtem. Eles, junto dos clãs Yasakani e Yata, manter um dos três tesouros sagrados utilizados para conter Orochi há muito tempo. O tesouro de sua família é a Espada Kusanagi (草薙の剣, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi), e o símbolo da sua família é o sol, representado num estilizado halo de fogo. Seu apelido oficial é Scion of the Flame. Além da série principal, Kyo também tem uma história spin-off em mangá baseada em sua aventura em The King of Fighters '96, intitulado ''The King of Fighters: Kyo''. Um jogo com o mesmo nome também foi criado para expandir ainda mais seu personagem. Além disso, uma série de canções e audio dramas com Kyo foram lançadas, incluindo o conteúdo do album de autoria de seu personagem possui todas as suas músicas tema. Ele também é um membro da banda de personagens da SNK, The Band of Fighters. Development When designing characters for the first The King of Fighters, developers wanted a new hip hero who would easily fight against ''Fatal Fury'' and ''Art of Fighting'' characters. Through most of his development, Kyo was meant to be called Syo Kirishima, and was dressed in martial arts clothing common with fighting games at the time. But late in production, his name became Kyo Kusanagi, likely due to the KOF story's change in direction towards the Yamata no Orochi legend. The idea for his flames -as well as the other elemental powers for the rest of the Japan team- was derived from the anime ''Getter Robo''; in the show, there were three featured heroes who served as the inspiration for the KOF trio: the protagonist had a "fiery" persona, his friend was "edgy and daring", and the third hero was the "down-to-earth giant". It is also a homage to a Japanese phrase of giving birth to fire (roughly translated as "lighting strikes the earth which sparks the flame"). His change in fighting style was also made as a part of the series's overhaul in The King of Fighters '96. To appease all fans, they also included an older version of Kyo from The King of Fighters '94 into The King of Fighters '97 and placed the [[The King of Fighters '95|'95]] version of Kyo in [[The King of Fighters '98|'98]], which made both versions of Kyo popular during location tests. The idea of having two versions of Kyo at once lead to the concept of his clones; during the early development stages of The King of Fighters '99, SNK planned to avoid adding any version of Kyo altoghether, or Iori, to the game, as the story's focus was meant to center on the new protagonist, K'. However, they retracted this decision, as "they couldn't leave these popular characters in limbo". Since then, veteran developers for the series admit that Kyo's repeated appearances in the series is due to the marketers and the main planners' insistence to add him, Iori, and other SNK regulars in every game, making it a challenge to decide the story for each title. Kyo's voice actor, Masahiro Nonaka, related greatly with his character as being young and reckless until he "grew up" in his later appearances. He then expressed some difficulty accepting Kyo on the same level. Kyo, along with his rival, Iori, has been noted by several of the series's designers as being one of the most difficult characters to illustrate because of his popularity amongst fans. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Kyo was voted as the staff's second favorite character. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the sixth fan favorite character with a total of 176 votes. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the third favorite character with a total of 2,574 votes. História História do Clã 660 anos atrás, os clãs Kusanagi e Yasakani eram aliados. Porem, devido a um mal-entendido horrível, Yasakani fez um pacto de sangue com Orochi por mais poder. Eles renomearam seu nome de família para Yagami, e suas chamas, antes vermelhas como de seus aliados, mudou para violeta devido a impureza de Orochi. Desde então, os clãs travaram uma longa geração de rancor com mortes causadas em ambos os lados. Isso continua até hoje na série The King of Fighters com Kyo e Iori Yagami. Orochi Saga A Orochi Saga ocorre entre The King of Fighters '94 e 97''. Kyo superou seu pai com a idade de quinze anos e foi designado como o líder do clã. Logo após a conclusão da sua formação, Kyo compete em uma preliminar realizada no Japão para definir os membros da equipe representante do país no torneio King of Fighters. Ele vence de Goro Daimon e Benimaru Nikaido para se tornar o líder da equipe, os dois se tornam seus companheiros de equipe e eventualmente amigos. Eles chegam a final, onde encontram o anfitrião do torneio, um lutador poderoso chamado Rugal Bernstein. Rugal possui o seu desejo de lutar contra adversários poderosos e os desafia. Após sua derrota, ele auto-destrói seu navio em tentativa de leva-los a morte junto com ele, mas o time escapa ileso. Depois, Kyo decide viajar para o exterior, a fim de treinar. No ano seguinte, Daimon e Benimaru estavam à espera do navio de Kyo na doca, quando foram atacados por um assaltante mascarado. Kyo retorna e joga uma bola de fogo na pessoa misteriosa, só para destruir sua máscara e revelar que ela era a secretária de Rugal. Ela entrega o convite para outro torneio King of Fighters, organizado mais uma vez por Rugal, que sobreviveu a autodestruição de sua embarcação. Desta vez, Rugal também fez uma lavagem cerebral no pai desaparecido de Kyo, Saisyu Kusanagi, que ataca seu filho. O pai de Kyo recupera seus sentidos depois que ele foi derrotado pela equipe. Para combater a força da equipe, Rugal os desafia usando o poder de Orochi que obteve. Porem, o corpo de Rugal foi esmagado pela imensidão do poder e ele foi vaporizado após sua derrota. Satisfeito com proezas de seu filho, Saisyu sai despercebido, insinuando que ele confia o dever do clã para Kyo. Antes dos acontecimentos de The King of Fighters '96, um homem misterioso -mais tarde revelou ser um dos "Four Heavenly Kings" de Orochi, Goenitz- desafia Kyo para uma luta. Kyo aceita, alimentado por sua esmagadora confiança em seus punhos, apenas para ser convenientemente derrotado por seu adversário e enviado para o hospital. Apesar de seus ferimentos, sua raiva e espírito de sua derrota o levou a inventar técnicas novas e poderosas (essa é a explicação canon para Kyo trocar seus ataques focados em técnicas de projétil para agora sua marca-registrada de ataques corpo a corpo em chamas). Ele entra no torneio para provar a sua força para o seu desafiante desconhecido. Na fase final do torneio, ele conhece o anfitrião do torneio e a herdeira mais jovem do clã Yata, Chizuru Kagura. No final do torneio, ele vence Goenitz com a ajuda de Iori e Chizuru. Embora ele é avisado por Chizuru do destino de seu clã com Orochi, Kyo a ignora e sai em seguida. Antes de The King of Fighters '97 acontecer, ele é incomodado por um colega estudante do ensino médio, Shingo Yabuki, para ensiná-lo a criar suas chamas. Embora irritado e perturbado pela sua persistência, Kyo em parte compromete a orienta-lo como um meio de ganhar refeições gratuitas. Ele também tem pesadelos de um homem estranho o derrotando no torneio King of Fighters, mas continua a participar. Antes do torneio, sua namorada, Yuki foi raptada pelos Hakkesshu, a fim de ser utilizada como a última das donzelas a ser sacrificada para reviver Orochi. Kyo entra no torneio com seus velhos companheiros Benimaru e Daimon mas acaba por se juntar a Iori e Chizuru mais tarde. Ele avança para as finais, onde ele enfrenta o restante dos "Four Heavenly Kings" de Orochi, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, e Chris. Os Hakkesshu também mencionam o plano de sacrificar Yuki a fim de reviver Orochi. Alimentado por essas sucessão de eventos, Kyo luta uma batalha emocional e heróica. Quando eles são derrotados, Orochi possui o corpo de Chris e as tenta destruir os três herdeiros dos clãs de uma só vez. Como foi feito nas lendas de seus clãs, o trio derrota Orochi com sucesso. Em um último esforço, Orochi (manifestado no corpo de Chris) faz com que Iori para entre no estado Riot of the Blood, esperando por ele atacar Kyo e Chizuru. Em vez disso, Iori agarra Orochi pelo pescoço, e Kyo obrigado por seu rival paralisando o grande demônio para dar o último golpe, permitindo Chizuru para selar Orochi. Exausto, Kyo desmaia. A última coisa que ele vê é Yuki, dizendo que ela vai esperar por ele. NESTS Saga The King of Fighters '99 ocorre logo após os acontecimentos de The King of Fighters '97. Kyo foi levado pelo sindicato NESTSe seu DNA foi usado para fazer vários seres para os seus fins. Ele acordou um dia para se encontrar cercado por aparelhos bizarros e agulhas. Decidido a procurar respostas, Kyo saiu do cativeiro e conseguiu escapar da fortaleza escondida, apesar dos sedativos. Ao escapar, ele constantemente ouviu referências sobre o cartel NESTS. Ele pessoalmente tenta ganhar respostas de seus captores, o levando a encontrar o time de K' e iniciando uma luta entre os dois, mas Kyo é forçado a recuar quando a base em torno deles começa a entrar em colapso. Ele decide não voltar para casa antes da NESTS ser destruída e tenta investigar sozinho novamente nos dias seguintes mas descobre muito pouco. Enquanto a destruição de South Town acontecia, Iori o confronta e eles lutam para um resultado desconhecido. Em The King of Fighters 2001, Kyo se reúne com seus velhos companheiros de equipe e Shingo para fazer um retorno no Japan Team. Eles agora participam do torneio KoF patriocinado pela NESTS para reviver seu tempo juntos como uma equipe e lutar contra NESTS. Eles se separam assim que o torneio acaba, deixando Shingo a ponderasse a respeito da vida. Ash Saga Em The King of Fighters 2003, Chizuru apareceu para Kyo e Iori, solicitando que eles formem uma equipe e investiguem atividades suspeitas ligadas ao Orochi. Kyo inicialmente protestou sobre se aliar com Iori (embora Iori aparentemente não fez o mesmo), mas cedeu para formar o Sacred Treasures team. Após a derrota de Mukai pelas mãos da equipe de K', o grupo então investigou o enfraquecimento do selo de Orochi que havia sido transportado antes do combate com Mukai, mas foram emboscados por Ash Crimson, que roubou o poder do Espelho Yata de Chizuru, prometendo ir atrás de Iori na próxima vez. Ash escapa, e Kyo jurou vingança. Em The King of Fighters XI, Shingo ofereceu-se para formar uma equipe com Kyo e Iori, a pedido de Chizuru. Depois de várias tentativas, Kyo aceita o pedido de Shingo e une forças com seu fanático e seu rival, a fim de deter Ash. Porem, a crescente presença da Orochi (isto é, o aparecimento de Magaki) fez Iori entrar no estado Riot of the Blood, e ele derrota Kyo and Shingo em seu estado descontrolado. Ash apareceu depois e roubou o Magatama Yasakani do corpo de Iori, junto com suas chamas. O Rival Team (Benimaru, Duo Lon, e Elisabeth Blanctorche) chegou depois do incidente, e Ash diz que Kyo será o próximo. O incidente levou Kyo a ficar hospitalizado, mas ele escapa ao invés de esperar por sua recuperação. Enquanto vaga pela cidade, ele encontra um misterioso garoto e sua companheira, que tentam atacá-lo. Mostrando as suas chamas, eles entregam o convite com a marca "R" antes de se retirar. Logo após isso, Benimaru e Goro encontram Kyo. Não vendo necessidade de visitar o hospitalizado Shingo e Chizuru, ele se junta com os antigos parceiros da equipe para reviver seus dias de glória no passado. Depois da derrota de Saiki e de Ash desaparecer, o time de Kyo acaba sendo o vencedor do torneio mas a comemoração é interrompida por Iori que desafia Kyo mais uma vez para uma luta. Embora surpreso ao ver Iori novamente com suas chamas, Kyo aceita e os rivais lutam com um resultado desconhecido. Personalidade Kyo é um protagonista com excesso de confiança, mas bem intencionado, mais interessado em apreciar a vida do que ter de participar de quaisquer responsabilidades específicas. Ele é rápido para descartar assuntos que não lhe interessam, e muitas vezes exerce suas ações com uma atitude desinteressada. Apesar de sua atitude aparentemente arrogante e rude, ele valoriza os seus amigos e familiares, desfrutando de sua presença e, em particular, amar muito sua namorada, Yuki. Seu desinteresse extremo em estudos o levou a sua incapacidade crônica de concluir o ensino médio. Embora ele seja confiante em seu talento poético, a maioria de seus poemas não são considerados bons por seus ouvintes. Kyo assume as responsabilidades do seu clã em um nível mais pessoal, desconsiderando lendas antigas e eventos predestinados como qualquer razão para suas ações. Seu forte senso de justiça e seu zelo para lutar contra adversários mais fortes são o que ele acredita que irá levá-lo a cumprir o seu destino. Sua rivalidade com Iori é um dos ódios mútuos e quase não foi estimulada pela história de seus clãs. Quando unem forças, é muitas vezes a contragosto e como uma solução de último recurso para o conflito atual. Poderes *'''Pirocinese - Devido à sua herança Kusanagi, Kyo pode controlar o fogo. Ele pode criar fogo do ar, criar bolas de fogo, desferir socos de fogo, criar colunas de fogo e colocar seu próprio corpo em chamas. Ele não está imune a outros tipos de fogo. Ele não pode controlar os outros incêndios que ele não criou. No entanto, o fogo que ele exerce não é nada mais do que o fogo comum: ele não tem o fogo místico de Iori com a capacidade de "prender" os adversários. Habilidades *'Dirigir Motocicleta' - Kyo gosta de dirigir sua moto pelas ruas do Japão. Algumas fotos oficiais mostram Kyo dirigindo uma scooter. *'Poesia' - Kyo gosta de escrever poesia como um hobby. *'Hóquei no Gelo' - Apesar de representar o elemento fogo, Kyo gosta de hóquei no gelo. *'Instrumento Musical' - Kyo é também um excelente guitarrista, como visto na The Band of Fighters. Estilo de Luta Kyo luta usando o estilo da antiga arte marcial Kusanagi, um estilo japonês de combate de mãos nuas ensinada apenas para os membros do clã Kusanagi. Como a maioria dos membros do clã dos tempos modernos, estes são identificados como Método/Estilo com números. 108 Shiki: Yami Barai (Método 108: Sweeper da Escuridão), etc. com "Métodos Reverso" sendo versões mais fortes de outros ataques, como o ataque assinatura de Kyo, Ura 108 Shiki: Orochinagi (Método Reverso 108: Grande Serpente Gadanheira). Kyo também sabe Kenpo, e o utiliza na maioria de seus ataques normais. Os movimentos de Kyo enfatiza Kenpo a partir de KOF '96 em diante, descartando seu 108 Shiki: Yami Barai e 101 Shiki: Oboroguruma (Método 101: Roda Nebulosa), abrindo caminho para uma série completamente nova de técnicas que são uma série de cadeia de socos (o 114 Shiki: Aragami/Método 114: Mordida Selvagem e 115 Shiki: Dokugami/Método 115: Mordida Venenosa) com vários acompanhamentos diferentes, e, portanto, acrescenta uma quantidade variável de chutes e ataques de cotovelo que também são tipos de movimentos notáveis de Kenpo. Os nomes dos novos movimentos de Kyo estão longe de ser nomes vagos e simples (tal como 402 Shiki: Batsu Yomi/Método 402: Recital da Punição e 125 Shiki: Nanase/Método 125: Sete Cachoeiras), possivelmente devido ao gosto de poesia de Kyo. Portanto, Kyo é um personagem de fortes combinações que leva um tempo para dominar como seus movimentos em KOF '96 e nas sequências de jogos chegam a níveis ridículos. Dominar isto entretanto permite jogadores a se adaptar mais facilmente em usar outros personagens que tem movimentos mais diversificados. Kyo abriu caminho para arquétipos com movimentos que não só tinha múltiplas entradas, mas cada seguimento tinha suas características únicas. Isso também leva para muita confusão se a pressão foi colocada em jogo. Na história, isso foi possivelmente devido a sua derrota com Goenitz, Kyo reformulou seu estilo com um foco mais ofensivo. Nos jogos originais (especificamente em KOF '95), Kyo seguido o arquétipo "Ryu e Ken" com Iori, com os movimentos de Kyo se diferenciar ligeiramente de jogo para jogo da mesma maneira que Iori, principalmente em seus Desperation Moves. Alterações em KOF '96 em diante fez eles muito diferentes um do outro. Versões alternativas de Kyo manteria seus antigos movimentos dos jogos mais antigos, por fator de nostalgia, embora cada versão alternativa seria notavelmente diferente de jogo para jogo. Em KOF 2003, os LDM de Kyo, Iori, e Chizuru são todos nomeados como San Shingi (Three Divine Arts), abraçando seus clãs, destinos, e tesouros. San Shingi no Ichi (Three Divine Arts No. 1) de Kyo no entanto, é o seu Saishuu Kessen Ougi: Mu Shiki (Técnica Secreta do Confronto Final: Sem Método), em oposição de Iori e Chizuru que usam ataques originais. Em The King of Fighters XII e ''XIII'', sua versão padrão volta aos seus antigos movimentos de KOF '94/'95. Seu Neo Max em XIII, o Ama-No-Murakumo (Reunindo Nuvens do Paraíso) é uma referência ao nome original de sua herança. Sua versão do estilo da Saga NESTS usa seu tradicional movimento "Kenpo chain punch", e ganha um Neo Max chamado Saishuu Kessen Hiougi: Totsuka (Oculta Técnica Secreta do Confronto Final: Dez Punhos), uma homenagem ao famoso Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Espada de Dez Punhos). Outra possível homenagem é o seu 182 Shiki/Método 182, um poderoso ataque de soco flamejante, que pode ser o golpe final que Kyo deu em Orochi no fim da Orochi Saga (apesar de que em alguns outros jogos, o 182 tem uma animação diferente). Musica *'ESAKA' - The King of Fighters '94 e versão remixada em KOF '98 e '98 UM *'FUNKY ESAKA' - The King of Fighters '95, '98, '98: UM (como EX Kyo, com Benimaru and Daimon) *'ESAKA?' - The King of Fighters '96, '98, R-2 *'ESAKA FOREVER' - The King of Fighters '97, '98 (contra Iori), '98 UM (contra Iori), R-2, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, *'Cool JAM ~Arashi no Saxophone 3~' - The King of Fighters '98 (com Iori como oponente), The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match (com Iori como oponente) *'Tears' - The King of Fighters 99, 2002 (popularmente relacionado com K' como oponente) *'Good Bye ESAKA' - The King of Fighters 2000, EX2, XIII (como EX Kyo na versão console) *'Inner Shade' (apenas no GBA) - The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood * Flame of Invincibility - The King of Fighters 2001, Maximum Impact 2 (contra Seth no stage Neo Geo Land) * Blaze - The King of Fighters 2003 * New Order - The King of Fighters XI * ESAKA ~Acid Remix~ The King of Fighters XI (como EX Kyo no PlayStation 2), XIII (quando a música está definida para "Type B", apenas na versão console, compartilhado com Benimaru Nikaido e Goro Daimon) *'ESAKA? '08' - The King of Fighters XII *'Esaka Continues...' - The King of Fighters XIII * ESAKA!! - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * E-Groove (DJ Turbo's Paradise Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax * R.E.D. Run - Days of Memories Chara Songs * Burning Devotion! - 1997 Chara Song * The Sun & The Moon - Dueto com Iori * Pieces - 1998 Chara Song * The Song of Fighters II - Acompanhado com outros personagens de King of Fighters Dubladores *Masahiro Nonaka - desde a estreia *Andrew Roth - Maximum Impact series (Dublagem Americana) *Peter von Gomm - The King of Fighters XII (Dublagem Americana) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - The King of Fighters '94 Dengenki drama CD * Tomokazu Sugita - King of Fighters (filme) (Dublagem Japonesa) Atores Live Action * Sean Faris - King of Fighters (filme) Aparições em Games * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters R-1 * The King of Fighters R-2 * The King of Fighters '99 - hidden character * SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium * Capcom vs SNK * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - como striker * The King of Fighters EX * Capcom vs SNK 2 * SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters EX2 * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters Neowave * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Fighters XI * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * KOF Sky Stage * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Aparições Mobile *Days of Memories (segundo, quarto, sétimo e nono game) - NPC *NeoGeo Tennis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Mahjong *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Dream Battle Aparições Cameo * Fatal Fury 3 - no Pao Pao Cafe 2 * Garou: Mark of the Wolves - No Stage do Hokutomaru * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Apenas na versão Neo Geo CD) * SNK Gals' Fighters - no final da Miss X * The King of Fighters 2 (pachinko) * Maximum Impact * Samurai Spirits Gaiden: Cham Cham * Sister Quest * Lord of Vermilion RE: 2 - como cartão de edição especial do produtor. Aparições em Anime *The King of Fighters: Another Day Personagens Similares * Kyo-1 * Kyo-2 * Kusanagi * Cosplayer Kyoko * Kyo Kusanagi Classic Veja também * Kyo Kusanagi/Quotes * Kyo Kusanagi/Gallery Trivia * Como mencionado por Kim Kaphwan, Kyo não terminou o ensino médio ainda por causa dos torneios KOF. * De acordo com o dialogo com Athena Asamiya em KOF XIII, Kyo não gostaria de vestir um uniforme da escola de novo, porque ninguém mais usa em sua idade. * Em sua luta espelhada em KOF XIII, pode-se supor que Kyo está lutando contra o último clone remanescente de si mesmo. * Athena Asamiya também admitiu ter uma queda por Kyo Kusanagi no passado. * Kyo Kusanagi é muito parecido com o personagem Will do jogo Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. Isso provavelmente é devido ao fato de Hiroaki ter feito o design do jogo. Cartas Sprites Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Galeria Image:Kyo-sp99.jpg|''KOF '99: Evolution'' "Another Striker Kyo" character artwork. Image:Kyo-2001.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' character artwork. Image:Kyo.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact 2'' concept art. Image:Kyo another.jpg|''KOF Maximum Impact 2'' Another Kyo concept art Image:Kyo-cvs-capcom.jpg|Kyo in Capcom vs. SNK. Image:Kyo Kusanagi..jpg|Kyo in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Image:Ssrpg kyoiori.png|Kyo and Iori in the Samurai Shodown RPG. Image:Snkcharasound kyo.jpg|''Kyo Kusanagi Image Album'' cover. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em The King of Fighters Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:Personagens em Days of Memories Categoria:Praticantes de artes marciais chinesas Categoria:Personagens na Saga Orochi Categoria:Personagens na Saga NESTS Categoria:Personagens na Saga Tales of Ash Categoria:Personagens na Saga EX Categoria:Personagens na Saga Maximum Impact Categoria:Personagem Principal Categoria:Personagens na Saga Rugal